


Monarchs, Viceroys & Swallowtails

by Blucifer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottoming from the Top, Courtly Love, Felix's harem, Harems, Homoerotic Fencing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex Toys, They are all married to Felix, bathe him and bring him to me trope, service tops Seungchan, sweet but strategic Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucifer/pseuds/Blucifer
Summary: There was talk in the weeks leading up to their wedding of the prince’s purity and innocence. Seungmin wants to curse every single person who fed those rumors, making him believe even if for a moment that Felix was anything less than insatiable.Although he would not question any of the others’ love for Felix, only Chan’s seem to burn with the same kind of dangerous intensity as his does. They stand as two candles in the great hall that threaten to set the whole palace ablaze. But if they tried, they could keep Felix warm for forever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197





	Monarchs, Viceroys & Swallowtails

“Felix,” Seungmin’s voice stutters, as he almost launched into the formal titles that he knows like the back of his own hand.  _ His royal highness, Prince Felix, Aschondrite and Lord of Antilla.  _ But he knows that Felix prefers, as he can recall from years ago at their first meeting,  _ just Felix.  _ “You summoned me?” 

His voice breaks Felix’s concentration as he speaks pointedly at an aide who undoubtedly takes dictation, ready to process and polish these thoughts into articulately worded memos and legislation. Their leader, while kind, and wholly able to make them prosperous, is no wordsmith. There are times when Seungmin is aware that he speaks no less than three local dialects and two languages and sounds fluent in none. His mouth curls into an impish smile. Combine it with the sun’s rays shining down upon his freckled skin and making the fabric on his robes shine in multicolored irredesence…

Just standing near him makes his cheeks grow warm, his chest tight. Felix could ask him to abandon his whole afternoon’s worth of tasks, a conference with the representative from Virgo and a task force meeting, if it meant that they could go back to his chambers and--

“Yeah Seungmin I,” Felix laughs as he repeats Seungmin’s own words back to him. “Summoned you.” Felix throws back the impossibly long sleeve on his robe and grabs for Seungmin’s hand. “Walk with me?” 

“Of course.” 

So Seungmin does. Through the gardens of crystalline leaves, and the geode fruits that sparkle and shine in every radiant shade of turquoise, amber, and blush. Across quartz cobblestones, and over a bridge that crosses a tangerine stream. 

Felix may set foot in his official workspace once or twice a year. Always during typhoon season, and only on the very worst of days. Until that time, he works, or more likely distracts his ever charmed staff, in the gardens, or the mezzanine, or even out on the banks of the river. “I know that you have a busy afternoon.” 

“I took on a few extra tasks because someone I know double booked himself.” Seungmin squeezes his hand ever so slightly. Felix, despite having lessons from the greatest strategists, tacticians, writers, thinkers of every discipline, he’s never quite learned how to delegate. 

“It's really nice of you,” Felix agrees. 

Seungmin’s heart flutters a bit when Felix returns the pressure on his hand, squeezing him back. 

“I was wondering if you’d come see me tonight? When your work is finished.” 

“Of course,” Seungmin answers quickly. It isn’t a quick liaison in his chambers, or more dangerous still, a forbidden meeting in his office, as they did so often just after they were married. The promise of the night, and seeing Felix’s skin glow under tri-moonlight is even better, but--”Although you may have to summon me again. I’m not certain if I remember where your rooms are.” 

“C’mon, you can’t be mad at me about that.” Felix laughs, and playfully tries to push him off the path. It backfires wildly, as he never lets go of Seungmin’s hand, and sends himself haphazardly careening over the pathway. 

Luckily, Seungmin is there to steady his fall and pull Felix close to his chest. 

“Angry, no,” they’re so close right now, he could kiss Felix. “Lonely, yes.” Although he may be  _ nlelya  _ to Felix,  _ the appointed one,  _ an honored title indeed, Prince Felix keeps many, many  _ elyai  _ in his harem. After all, it is his right, and his duty as prince. 

“That’s not my fault,” Felix voice is firm, but warm. 

That is true. Felix is kind. While other leaders may forbid their nlelya from finding comfort in others, even when their husband lay with another, Felix cannot bear the thought of any of them being lonely. 

"But I only want you." So when they aren’t with Felix, it isn’t uncommon to find Han with Jeongin, or Changbin with Hyunjin...Which is fine for them. In fact, Seungmin has often felt quite jealous of them when he sees them together, happy, their minds occupied and their lives marching on when Felix is occupied. He’s never felt comfortable letting anyone else close. 

"Seungmin." It's breathy, needy, not admonishment in the least.

“But you have been with Hyunjin so much lately.” 

“Man,” despite their differences, Felix has never once been unkind to him about his jealousy. “Seungmin. You know what happens when the moons match.” Most of the time the tri-moons are at different stages of fullness in the night’s sky. But every so often, on strange and wonderful occasions, they move together as one. Three full moons hang high in the sky, enchanting all that fall underneath their glow. “Something comes over me. And I just have to,” Felix’s lower lip quivers as he tries to think of a word that is appropriate out in the gardens where others may hear. He’s been admonished so many times for his generous use of improper language. But, there are none that adequately describe what he wants to say. 

Allowed one brief and fleeting moment of vulgarity, Seungmin says it for him. “Fuck?” 

“Yeah,” Felix’s smile grows wider somehow. “Hyunjin really, really, really likes to,” he raises his eyebrow at Seungmin. 

It’s all but an order to say it again, “get fucked?” and then he adds for fun, “your highness?” 

”Yeah,” Felix sighs in agreement. A faint red blush dusts across his face now' contrasting so nicely with his dappled skin. 

Seungmin navigates them through the more public spaces of the garden, the promenade and the bridge, places where aides and domestics may linger. Into the more secluded center, where a delicate silver gazebo is concealed. "You could always come to me Felix." He urges on, "you could do it to me." But it's no secret that Seungmin and Felix almost always prefer it the other way. If his jealousy, mentioning Hynjin by name, wasn't enough, this desperation for his attention will surely shred any dignity he has left. 

Their fingers stay intertwined as Seungmin flips their positions, walking Felix back against intricately sculpted silver. 

"Not a chance." Felix touches his chest. 

Seungmin wraps his hands around his slim waistline and does his best to take as much as he can while remembering how unshielded they are from palace eyes. 

"Every time I see your cock." His voice dips a little lower becomes a little softer. "I just think like...Oh my god. It’s so perfect, like, there's no way it's not getting inside of me. That's why I can't come to you when I want that."

Felix keeps looking at his lips, and he at Felix’s. His hands glide up his husband’s gold tunic and touch against the forbidden swath of skin at the small of his back. He’s always  _ always  _ wanted Felix too much for the title of nlelya. The appointed one was supposed to be sensible. Pragmatic. Strategic, it was a relationship that built bridges between cultures. But there was nothing,  _ nothing  _ sensible about the intensity with which he wanted Felix. 

Kissing him outside of the confines of his quarters was only proof of that. 

But Felix’s mouth is warm, cloying, and everything that he’s ever wanted. 

With Felix, Seungmin has always been greedy. He takes however much he’s given, and always asks for more. Which is why he slips his tongue into the seam of Felix’s mouth, and feels a great deal of pride when he’s awarded with the most precious little moan. 

“God, I can’t wait to get you alone tonight.” 

“Ah,” Felix’s dreamy expression shifts into pensiveness. It makes Seungmin’s stomach drop. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t wanna upset you.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Okay,” Felix inhales sharply. His fingers float to his pulsepoint out of habit, as he often does when he’s nervous. 

Seungmin’s fingers reluctantly unclasp from Felix’s and drift to his wrist, and measures the beat of his husband’s heart too in a chain of crude physiological assessment. It’s beating so fast. 

Felix doesn’t speak until the beats of his heart slow. “I’d wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I asked Chan to join us.” 

With that one sentence, Felix transfers all of his anxiety to Seungmin. Felix’s fingers move to his pulsepoint. With the slightest of pressure on his neck, Seungmin has nowhere to hide. 

He doesn’t have to take his own pulse to know that his heart is racing. 

Felix looks at him for what feels like longer than it is. “I just thought that--I’ve missed him too. And I see the way you look at him and the way you play together. We don’t have to do anything. Just talk for awhile.” He looks hurt, like it  _ hurts  _ that he interpreted Seungmin so poorly. 

That hurts Sengmin. Seungmin swallows thickly. 

“Forget I said anything, yeah?” 

Seungmin knows that Felix means what he says. That if he didn’t want it, he’d never bring it up again. Felix is good like that, respectful. But he also knows that Felix means what he says. If he sees him watching if he thinks that there’s something there, there very well may be. Seungmin may just not know it yet... “I’ll think about it.” 

* * *

Think about it Seungmin does. He thinks about it so hard that he zones off so hard during his conference with the representative from Virgo that he almost undoes centuries worth of diplomacy in less than an hour.  _ That  _ prompts him to cancel the taskforce meeting next, because gods only know what it is that he’d mess up if he were allowed to continue this way. 

Felix’s words linger in his mind like smoke in the parlour after a long night of socializing.  _ “I see the way you look at him.”  _

Of course he spends a great deal of time  _ looking  _ at Chan. How could he not? 

Seungmin is  _ nlelya.  _ Felix’s parents sought to strengthen bonds between their people and  _ his  _ people. Seungmin’s parents had many,  _ many  _ children. A thirty-seventh son would not be greatly missed  _ if  _ he brought many more centuries of prosperity and peace. 

Some might find it sad, to simply be married off like that. Seungmin doesn’t think so, not really. What other thirty-seventh son, whether of common or royal descent, becomes a twelve bar diplomat at such a young age? He pursues his career in the same way that he does everything else, with fervor and passion. 

It’s just that, even when he thinks of the others in Felix’s harem, Changbin the elelya ( _ the companionate one),  _ Minho the qlelya ( _ the mystic one) _ , Hyunjin the slelya ( _ the one who satisfies),  _ Han the aelelya  _ (the one with laughter) _ , Jeongin the vrlelya  _ (the precocious one)  _ none of them stoke the embers of jealousy in his belly into a roaring fire quite like Chan the mlelya ( _ the one who is chosen)  _ does. 

All of his teachers and mentors say that it is unsurprising. That throughout history the relationship between the one who is appointed, and the one who is chosen, is...Pick a word or a phrase, he’s heard them all: special, passionate, contemptuous, integral...Seungmin likes that one the least, because it’s usually said as if, “ _ a good relationship between the appointed one and the one who is chosen is integral for a good leader’s prosperity.”  _

Unable to concentrate on the tasks before him, Seungmin leaves his office space, a large room with windows on one side that let in natural light, and the other sides lined with case after case of books ranging from antiquity to present. 

He’s not certain if, by walking the perimeter of the grounds, he hopes to clear his mind or to find a solution. He certainly cannot find a solution if he pushes the thoughts from his mind making it empty. He certainly cannot clear his mind if he keeps searching his conscious for a solution. 

The fact of the matter is, he is no ordinary  _ appointed,  _ and Chan is no ordinary chosen. 

Historically, the relationship between the prince and his appointed is one of the utmost professional. As the first married to the prince, he is unquestionably loyal. He is expected to attend every gala, every soiree, in addition to his own diplomatic duties. When it is time, they will have children, and those children will be first in line in succession and written into the tomes of history. 

Although their marriage was arranged when they were children, and Seungmin has never been anything less than fastidious in his duty, he’s always,  _ always _ wanted Felix. He’s been so fortunate, Felix has always wanted him too. 

Seungmin has to smile at the memory of their first few days of marriage. They broke a heirloom headboard from the seventh millenia and kept going, fucking and laughing on the lopsided mattress until Felix came across his stomach. Things like this happened often. Felix would look so cute during their briefings that he just  _ had to. Had to  _ settle between his husband’s legs and take his cock into his mouth. Would pull off  _ only  _ to mouth a muffled apology to whatever aide that had walked in on them. 

The staff, and the strategists all joked that Seungmin would make history, that he would be the appointed  _ and  _ the chosen. 

But that simply wasn’t true. 

As a perfect bookend to that line of thinking, Seungmin stops walking on one of the many raised paths that surround the ground and looks down into the courtyard. Serendipitously, he looks down into the courtyard. 

Down below, Chan leads a group of children ranging from quite young to late adolescence in saber practice. Undoubtedly they are Felix’s siblings, or the children of noblemen and women, senators, and lords here for business. Carved wooden practice blade in his hand, he demonstrates, moves adroitly, and corrects form when the children are paired off for practice. 

Historically, the relationship between the prince and his chosen one, is of the most unbridled in passion. With his duty to home and people fulfilled with his first marriage, he is free to experience  _ true love  _ with whomever he chooses _.  _ In time, the prince and his chosen will have many, many children, and those children will become the traders, explorers, warriors, muses and artists spoken about in the amorphous tomes of legend. 

The weather outside is cool but pleasant. He could sit out in the warm sun with his long sleeved tunic for the rest of the day and remain quite comfortable. He notices that Chan wears a sleek, sleeveless garment now with his muscular body put on display. 

Seungmin scrutinizes him closely, wondering if it were in some way against palace protocol. He can remember no such article, and he’s memorized all seven hundred. 

If anything, he must be cold. But this notion is quickly cast aside when Chan takes on one of the olders students one on one in demonstration, but not before casting his shirt to the ground leaving Chan covered only by the ripple in his muscle. 

If Seungmin is no ordinary appointed one, Chan is no ordinary chosen. His duties would be fulfilled if he did little more than come to Felix’s chambers when called, but that isn’t enough. He’s risen through the ranks to become quite the public servant: training others, introducing new legislature, and engaging in debate on the sacred floors of cold jade in the statehouse. Not bad for the son of commoners. He’s son of the prince’s former tutor. Although Seungmin and Felix have been married longer, Chan’s known Felix for forever. 

The public love him and his rags to riches story. Because of that, aides and advisors ask him to come to events and functions that have  _ historically  _ fallen to the nlelya. 

Minho tells him that he should be grateful for the chance to sleep in. Inevitably, it makes Seungmin think of all the other ways that he might fall short. 

Chan is not just an ideal chosen one, he is an ideal member of the prince’s harem. It is no secret that he gets along very well with all of the others. This includes Seungmin himself. He loves to challenge Seungmin to mock duels out in the courtyard, or play a game of chess. It should be a secret, but really is not, that sometimes Chan fucks Changbin in Felix’s chambers, with Felix doing little more than watch, for no other reason than he likes to see his companionate one happy. Chan is likely to have no problem sharing his time with Felix with him. 

Chan dismisses the class, and watches the children scatter across the courtyard. Then, when the last and the littlest are out of view, he looks up, purposefully at the place where Seungmin stands upon the elevated walkway. The sun shines in Chan’s face, but Seungmin’s blinded by the smile. “Seungmin! Wanna give it a shot?” He waives the practice saber up at Seungmin in offering. 

To admit jealousy is to admit defeat over someone who would never consider him a rival. Seungmin cannot think of anything more humiliating.

“We can bet on it.” 

So Seungmin responds with a smile and vigor most genuine, “you still owe me a drink from last time.” 

“It’s not my fault that you never leave the palace grounds,” Chan fires right back. 

“I’ll go for a round.” And then, as if all eyes in the court were watching, he slides down the bannister to the lower level in a way that is loud and flamboyant in a way that he never allows himself to be. 

“But are we betting?” 

“I’m not certain. I’ve never good enough to instruct.” Seungmin eyes up a heavier practice weapons used by one of the older children in the class. The handle is smooth, not intricately carved like the rest, but several decorative emeralds are embedded along the side of the “blade”. 

Chan watches Seungmin select his weapon from the dozens scattered about on the ground with a smirk. “That might be called into question too.” Chan admits. “I can’t even get them to pick up after themselves.” 

I assume if you win, you’d want to spend the night with Felix. Alone.” 

Felix often tells him that his expressions and intentions are written across his face like the stars in the night sky. He perks up immediately, and is he really that simple? “What do you want if you win?” 

“Nothing that different from you,” Chan responds quickly. 

Oh. So Chan feels it too. The insatiable hunger for Felix that claws at his chest and makes his heart bleed. 

It feels vulgar when Chan says it, but there’s so much illicit truth that he cannot bring himself to scold him. “I like it with the others too, but when he’s gone like that for a few days. With Changbin or Hyunjin.” Chan licks his lips in hunger and in consideration, like he really wants to say what’s on his mind, but knows better. 

Seungmin can fill in the blanks. Felix becomes absolutely wanton, insatiable. Like he cannot rest until his cock is milked dry and he’s filled up with cum. He blushes at the thought. 

“It’s wrong to be selfish isn’t it, but ah--Of course I want that.” 

“Alright Chan,” Seungmin rotates the practice weapon slowly, purposefully, drawing it on Chan. “You’re on.” 

They do not spar with the tentativeness of two people who are unfamiliar with one another’s technique, but the blazen confidence of two people who know one another intimately. Ready to defend against one another’s strengths, and exploit their weaknesses. 

Chan initiates the first lunge. 

Seungmin enters a defensive parry, and pivots quickly into counter-parry. 

While Chan, never missing a beat, defends. 

Rotate again and whatever strategy Seungmin had hoped for is drowned out by the dense  _ thwack thwack  _ of wood striking against wood as they stay evenly matched for some time. Maybe its for the best. What he lacks in power he has in stamina, and Chan’s strength is finite. 

Perhaps under normal circumstances one man would best the other. Chan would find an opening and force his surrender, or Seungmin would draw things out until Chan was caught. It’s happened before. 

But today, prince Felix stands upon the promenade and looks down into the courtyard at his husbands sparring for his hand as if they were fighting for his heart, as if they hadn’t been married to him now for several years. When he calls out, “whose winning?” the sound of his voice draws both he and Chan’s attention away instantaneously. 

And just as quickly they realize the holes in the others’ defense. 

Chan rotates his arm, Seungmin whips his blade into place. 

Seungmin looks down the carved mahogany of the practice blade that’s angled at his chest. Becomes acutely aware of the strain in his own arm as he holds his own practice blade at Chan’s throat. 

“And what if it’s a draw?” Chan asks after a few tense seconds of unwavering eye contact. His chest rises and falls with each labored syllable. 

Seungmin swallows thickly because he knows that he and Chan are both men of their words and men who respect omens. "I think we both go to Felix tonight."

* * *

With sweaty palms and knocking knees, for the first time, Seungmin approaches his husband’s quarters with uncertainty. But when he raps on the door, there’s nowhere to run. Chan stands close behind him, maybe too close for comfort, caging him in. 

But all of that uncertainty dissipates like liquid reduced in the pan, when an aide ushers them inside. 

His husband’s smile is warm and affectionate, relieved as if there was ever a question that one of them wouldn’t show after his appearance in the courtyard. “You both came.” Felix wipes his hands upon the apron he wears hastily tied around the intricate tunic he’d worn to court during the day. “I’m glad. I’ve cooked a lot.” 

Of course, it makes Seungmin’s heart swell with pride when Felix comes to him first in greeting. Never mind the fact that he walked in front of Chan and came into the kitchen first. Standing on his tiptoes to rise to Seungmin’s height, Felix wraps his arms around his neck. Seungmin steadies him, marveling at the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingers, warm breath against his skin. “Made your favorite. Wanted you to come.” They share a kiss that is tender, inquisitive as if Felix still can’t believe that he’s here. 

“Roast pheasant?” 

“Hm,” Felix agrees. “With wild mushrooms.” 

“Thank you.” Seungmin already knows that his touch has lingered for too long, yet he doesn’t want to let go. The reassuring way that Felix squeezes his shoulders only confirms. 

Felix pulls away slowly, and melts into Chan’s open and waiting embrace. 

Seungmin isn’t certain where to look. Watching Felix with Chan feels illicit. Intrusive. If he thinks about it, that doesn’t make sense. He sees Felix and Minho walk past his office arm and arm all the time to go down to the pond to feed the birds. He  _ walked in  _ on Felix and Han on accident while they were having sex one night in the garden gazebo. None of it affects him quite the same way that seeing Chan with Felix does. 

But it’s best to watch Felix, isn’t it? Get himself used to it. Seungmin notes that their kiss is deeper with their lips press flush against one another. Felix whisper-sighs into the kiss, and it breaks with heavy  _ smack.  _ “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“I brought some wine from the cellar.” 

“You wanna get me drunk, huh?” 

“No,” Chan whispers something into Felix’s ear and it makes Seungmin’s skin dapple with gooseflesh suspicion. 

Felix laughs and looks at Seungmin. “Oh, you wanna get him drunk.” Felix pulls back and smiles at them both once again. “It’s almost ready. Just sit and chill for awhile,” he assures and then disappears back into the kitchen once more. 

“How are you doing? Feeling about all of this, I guess?” Chan asks him that like he knows no sooner than they parted ways in the courtyard he dashed to the athenium and poured through tomes and tomes of historical material, trying to better understand how history talks of other nlelya and mlelya. 

Chan, perhaps sensing the awkwardness that still lingers between them, or make good on his promise to get him drunk, procures three wine glasses from the large china cabinet in the back of the dining room. 

Bluntly, Seungmin responds. “Spent the rest of the afternoon in the athenium looking at historical documents. Did you know, in the Ivory Era, nlelya Celeste was beheaded in the great hall for poisoning the beloved mlelya Irvine’s wine?” 

“Oh,” Chan looks quizzically at the bottle in hand. 

“In the great hall? Not even at a proper gallows? Can you imagine the mess?” Seungmin’s palms feel sweaty as he speaks. “Then I read about how in the Woven Era, the queen banished her nlelya and mlelya because they fell in love and would not see her. She demanded a new nlelya be reappointed and promoted her qlelya.” 

“Do you want to know what I think?” Chan pulls at the corkscrew, extracting the bottle stopper with one single motion. Expertly, he pours three glasses for them. “I think we could be unstoppable. Why focus on the past when--” Chan stops abruptly, his gaze apologetic, as if he just remembered that one of Seungmin’s most honored titles is head historian of maritime affairs. “In a few centuries, two men will read about us. Believe whatever folktale gets passed down. I hope they don’t remember me as like, Chan the Big Nosed or something.” 

Seungmin laughs. “Chan the Voracious.” 

“Hey,” he fires back, “Seungmin the Pretentious.” 

“You mean Seungmin the Handsome.” 

Chan continues, his voice effortlessly switching back into one more reserved and authoritative. “How we act towards each other now will affect how others will affect how our children are loved in the future.” He offers a glass of wine to Seungmin.

History, folklore, eschewing tradition while rigidly upholding it, all within the same breath. It’s not fair just how desirable Chan becomes to him in that very instant. 

“To being unstoppable then?” Seungmin stutters every so slightly. In part because of the vulnerability he shares now with Chan. In part because he gave a disastrous toast to Felix and Jeongin at their wedding feast where he described the prince’s new groom as a loaf of baby bread. 

Chan Clinks his delicate glass against Seungmin’s in agreement. 

After that, talking to Chan is easy. When Felix emerges from the kitchen and tells them it’s time to eat, dinner is easy. 

Maybe it’s the wine, or the way that Chan laughs at his jokes, but he finds Felix’s fondness for Chan less threatening. Maybe it’s even enjoyable, to see Felix’s smile, so full of love and want, when it's directed at someone else. When it’s directed at him, it’s like looking into the sun, blinding but splendid. When it’s directed at someone else, it’s like sunbeams. Muted, but not the least bit less brilliant. 

Dessert is a trifle, rich and chocolatey, Seungmin wonders when Felix had the time to prepare so much food for them. Somewhere between his first bite of cake, and second glass of wine, he thinks about how much Felix does for him, for all of them, despite having an endless list of tasks each day. In the end, although Seungmin may find it difficult to share, his request is so  _ small  _ in comparison for what Felix does without being asked. 

When every last desert spoon is placed lengthwise across the plate, “I wanna take a bath,” Felix speaks to them casually. “But I told all the staff to have the night. I couldn’t possibly you know, pour my own bath, take off my clothes, perform the anointing with the oils.” 

Greedily, Seungmin and Chan speak in unison. Like singers in a round they compliment one another instead of drowning each other out. 

“Let me help you,” 

And 

“Do you need help?” 

With equal levels of playfulness and mischief, “Your majesty.” 

And 

“Your highness.” 

It makes Felix throw his head back in laughter. Deep. Rumbling. Honest to god laughter. 

* * *

“You’re shaking,” Felix clasps his hands over Seungmin’s against his own chest, interrupting his slow, inefficient undressing of the prince. “Do you not want to?” 

“No,” Seungmin answers too quickly. He wants this, simply because Felix wants this. He wants this, simply because as easy as it would be for him to see Chan as a rival, and nothing more, he can’t. Although he would not question any of the others’ love for Felix, only Chan’s seem to burn with the same kind of dangerous intensity as his does. They stand as two candles in the great hall that threaten to set the whole palace ablaze. But if they tried, they could keep Felix warm for forever.

The words that come next are thick on his tongue. Thick with wine. Thick with steam from the bath. Thick with want. Thick with tension. “I want to very much. I want it to be perfect. I think that’s why I’m nervous.” 

“You always build things up so much.” 

Felix’s smile steadies him. He’s able to undo the precious stone buttons on his tunic and hang it carefully on one of the carved ivory hooks on the wall. 

And Chan’s words threaten to propel him into downright confidence. “It doesn’t matter if it’s perfect so long as you make him happy. And you always, always make him happy.” 

Seungmin kneels on the tile now, undoing the buckles of Felix’s shoes. Such a vulnerable position, Seungmin can feel pink blossom outward on his cheeks. The sensation of illicitness, and warmth in his belly only grows When he unfastens and unties what feels like mile after mile of intricate leather, wrapped multiple times around Felix’s hips, belting his loose fitting pants to his form. Only when he’s looped his fingers into the fastening rings does he look upward and ask Felix, “Is that true?” Do I make you happy prince?” 

Felix need not answer, the response is spoken by his body. Seungmin pulls down Felix’s pants letting the fabric pool at his feet. 

Felix does nothing to conceal his nakedness, the blush that dusts his chest or the arousal below his navel. 

For a moment the only sound between the three of them is the trickle of water filling the tub and the discordant sound of Chan running his hand through the water mixing in scented oils and fragrant fried herbs. 

Still kneeling on the floor, there’s only inches of space, and miles of self control keeping Seungmin from taking Felix’s cock into his mouth and teasing him until his husband’s cock is full and heavy on his tongue. 

“Of course." 

With a great sense of pride, Seungmin rises and offers Felix his arm. Felix accepts. As they cross the floor, Seungmin becomes acutely aware of just how naked Felix is and how clothed he is. 

Bare toes interrupt the jade, indigo, and gold maze of tessellated tile floor. Reaching the raised steps of the bath, it's Chan's turn now to offer him his arm. Felix needs no steadying but allows Chan to guide him into the bath. 

"Not too hot?" 

"Perfect." Felix says while looking intently at Chan. 

Dappled skin disappears inch by inch underneath milky water. 

Their initial actions are innocent, to the point of being desperate to conceal just how badly they want. As if washing Felix’s body with goat milk soap and his hair with aromatic tincture could conceal the lingering touches at the nape of his neck and the secret place on the underside of his arm. 

“Your majesty,” Chan’s tone is playful as he looks upon his dazed husband, his voice pulling him out of sleep while the warmth of the water pulls him back in. “Felix. Stay with us.” 

“Wake up baby,” Seungmin taps the back of his shoulder. 

“I can’t help it.” It’s true. After Felix eats, whenever he’s in warm bath water, right after sex, the next step is always sleep. “Wake me up.” 

While most would see Felix’s behavior as petulant, spoiled, both he and Chan know that it’s quite the opposite. Felix lives and breathes an ignoble humility that is unknown to others of such precious lineage. It’s a sign of vulnerability, trust, that Felix allows him and Chan to dote on him so freely. 

"C’mon" Felix's expression, while playful, smacks of nervousness. Catching his lip between his lower lip he abuses the skin until it's red then asks, "Get in the bath with me." 

Seungmin allows his own clothes to fall to the floor in a crumpled pile. Chan on the other hand, takes the time to hang his clothes. It's a testament to how collected Chan is and how overeager Seungmin is. 

Seungmin enters the water and wades through the the expansive bath. He’s awarded with warmth. Warmth from water, and warmth from Felix’s body as he envelops him in his arms and draws him near. Impossible to contain himself now, he slots his mouth over Felix’s and finds that Felix can no longer contain himself either. Each swipe of his tongue speaks a thank you for his patience into Seungmin’s mouth. 

Perhaps Chan’s patience is finite too. He demands Felix’s attention as he stands at the top of the steps leading into the bath. Chan calls attention to his toned muscles, his creamy pale skin, and his half hard cock. 

Felix takes it in with wide, hungry eyes.

Chan glides to Fellix’s other side, pulling him into his lap, making him feel the length of his cock against his ass. 

Seungmin can’t help but notice how Felix bounces, ever so slightly, wanting to feel his cock fill out against his skin. 

Seungmin watches them kiss once more with a fire and urgency that was absent in their earlier kiss. It makes feel Seungmin feel fiery and urgent as if their love were contagious. Seungmin promptly buries his face in Felix’s neck, teasing warm damp skin that smells of lavender, nipping tenderly at the juncture of his neck and the lobe of his ear. Their reward is almost instant, soft mewls that build and amplify into deeper, needier groans that fully reflect the captivating tone of Felix’s voice. 

Although they chided Felix for falling asleep moments ago, the water is so warm. Seungmin feels like he’s wading through a dream, all of his senses dulled by fragrant haze. So it takes him a moment to realize that the pleasure that coils just below his navel is the direct result of Felix taking his cock into his hand, teasing him under water. 

It isn’t that he  _ doesn’t  _ want that. He does, very much. But he wants Felix to be taken care of  _ more.  _ Doesn’t want the prince to think at all for a second that he needs reinforcement to see the value of simply being here. So he grabs the hand on his cock and intertwines their fingers together and raises their joined hands up out of the water and pins him to shining tile. Seungmin explains himself with a kiss, claiming Felix’s kiss bruised lips as his own once more. 

Fingers, rough from years of swordsmanship and exploration, interrupt their kiss. Chan cup’s Felix’s chin and steals him away. Seungmin is used to the interruption now, but their kiss is brief as Chan scolds the prince for the second time that night. “Felix, don’t--” Chan too pins Felix’s hand to the tile wall as if he’d moved on to touching Chan. 

Chan’s presence is just as commanding, as powerful, when his curled hair is wet and matted against his head. It makes Seungmin shiver, even though he speaks now to Felix. 

A moan spills from Felix’s mouth, undoubtedly as Chan envelops his cock with his free hand and teases him underneath the water. 

“This is for you. Let us make this about you.” 

“Let us focus on you.” Seungmin adds. Emboldened by Chan, Seungmin circles both of Felix’s nipples, first the left, and then the right, feeling them swell underneath his touch. Seungmin watches with great satisfaction as their husband, pinned to the wall of the bath, become needier with each touch.

“Will you let us?” Chan asks. 

“Please,” Seungmin adds. 

Through bitten lip and stifled moan, Felix nods  _ yes.  _ It’s all the permission either of them need to move forward. 

Out of the tub he and Chan switch back into the role of dutiful servant instantly and effortlessly. They dry Felix in soft towels before attending to their own needs. They rub his body with scented oils, falter on their mission ever so slightly when they slick up his cock and tease him mercilessly. They help him slip on a sheer, pale pink garment trimmed in gold. The sleeves bunch at his wrist and flair out just below his fingers, the hem stops just below the swell of his ass. And of course he looks beautiful like this. 

Only then do they steal kisses or glide their fingers across soft skin as they dry themselves from the bath.

Felix wraps his arms around Chan’s neck. In a maneuver that is well practiced, Chan lifts Felix up, and Felix automatically wraps his legs around Chan’s middle. Felix’s cock trapped against Chan’s stomach, Chan’s hands buried inside the sheer fabric of Felix’s robe, never once do they break their kiss. Make him jealous? No, it would upset him even more if their husband had to walk to his bed chamber rather than be carried. 

Seungmin precedes them. It’s one of his favorite places in the palace and one of the first and few places to feel like home. In this room, the thick haze that clouded his mind in the bath dissipates into clarity. Want tightens his chest. To turn down the duvet, to find the lacquer box lined with red velvet, these are things that feel natural, almost sacred to him. From that box he selects several toys that he knows to be Felix’s favorite, lays them out on the foot of the bed for them to choose from. 

Chan brings Felix into the bed chamber and lays him carefully on the bed, treating him with the tenderness that he so absolutely deserves. Chan’s body blankets Felix as he claims Felix’s mouth again, one time amongst dozens of other times. Seungmin understands, he’s sweet and addictive. When the kiss breaks, when Chan rises from the bed and uncovers Felix, Seungmin almost gasps at the sight. Sheer pink unfurls around his hips. Golden skin contrasts against the rich cobalt color of the bed linen. Felix’s cock isn’t just hard now, but leaking and red. 

In that moment, Seungmin knows what he must do. 

“He’s all yours Seungmin.” 

“All mine?” He teases Chan in response. 

“For now.” Chan fires right back. 

“Don’t I get a say?” Felix asks. 

“One thing.” Seungmin offers. Gesturing to the toys he brought into the bed, “you can pick one.” 

Felix’s smile is mischievous as his eyes dance across each one. Pausing, he grabs, and hands to Seungmin a shining silver set of beads in graduated size. In lieu of handing it over, Felix presses cold metal against his lips. Parting them slightly he takes the first bead into this mouth, then the second, then the third. 

There was such talk in the weeks leading up to their wedding, of the prince’s purity and innocence. Seungmin wants to curse every single person who fed those rumors, making him believe even if but for a moment, that Felix was anything less than insatiable. 

Slowly, he extracts the toy from his mouth, plush lips pursing around each bead bead, before offering it to Seungmin. With Felix’s finger hooked into the ring at the base, it dangles limply from his finger. “This one. I want this one.” 

“Good choice,” Chan notes. 

Seungmin takes the toy from his husband, and then takes his husband, pushing him back down onto the bed and claiming his lips as his own. Kissing down his body, his nipples his navel. Taking his cock into his mouth, but just for a moment, only to get a taste of him. 

“Stop teasing me.” 

Seungmin looks up at his husband and see’s Chan at his side. Felix’s middle and forefinger press against the tendons in his neck, finding the carotid artery. His rapid pulse, an unconcealable measure of the truth and how badly he wants. 

“I’d never.” 

Diffusing that tension, Chan takes those two fingers from Felix’s pulsepoint, and fills his own mouth with them. Sucking on the digits, and bringing Felix back down from whatever mountain he’d placed himself high upon. 

They move efficiently, procuring lubricant and placing the prince’s hips on a high mountain of soft pillows. 

“Seungmin, I’m wondering.” 

“Hm?” the words barely register as he coats the toy, his fingers, Felix’s hole in slick liquid. It looks absolutely obscene, gliding his fingers over and over again over his husband’s hole. They haven’t even started yet. When he presses his finger inside, he stifles a groan of raw want. It’s been so long since he’s been with Felix. The warmth and the wet takes him off guard no matter how many times they’re together. 

Felix matches him in that want, because he’s always so sensitive. 

“If we should bet on it.” 

“Bet on it?” Seungmin works a second finger inside, stretching Felix’s rim tight. Watching his husband’s reaction for any indication of discomfort. 

Seungmin only sees pleasure in his expression. 

“Whoever makes Felix cum the most.” 

When they say that Felix is insatiable, they mean it. Tireless, he knows no refractory period, cums multiple times throughout a night, but it never, never feels selfish. No, Seungmin loves wringing out each orgasm, making him cum on his cock until he’s spent and sensitive. 

“I’m worth way more than a drink at the tavern.” Felix teases them. “Not that Chan would pay.” 

“Hey--” 

Seungmin interrupts this particular spat by removing his fingers, replacing them with the first bead on the wand. “That’s not important.” 

“Ah--” Felix fists the sheets and tenses around the toy. “Ah, that’s cold.” 

“Let me warm you.” Felix’s knees are drawn up close to his chest. Chan parts his legs so that they rest on either side of the pillows beneath his hips. 

In this position, Seungmin is settled between Felix’s hips. Chan immediately to his side. 

Tormenting Felix, Chan takes the neglected head of his cock before his thumb and forefinger and touches him. 

“That isn’t fair--ah” 

Seungmin interrupts Felix, sliding another graduated bead inside. 

“I wanna cum.” 

“Not until we agree on our wager.” Seungmin stills Felix by holding onto his hip with his free hand. He catches Chan’s impish expression as he speaks. It’s worth sliding another bead inside of Felix, and watching his hole stretch around shining silver. “Whoever makes him cum more gets to cum inside.” 

“Do you think either of us would risk it before he’s finished?” Chan notes.

Seungmin supposes that he’s right. He would never risk making his cock spent and useless until Felix had his fill, at least, not with Chan here for competition. Considering this, he slides in the two largest beads in rapid succession, making Felix whimper below him. 

“Whoever makes him cum more,” Chan builds off of his initial wager. 

With the toy buried to the hilt inside of Felix, he starts to pull it out slowly. The roundest point of each bead stretching him wide. His hole fluttering closed when each is removed. Shining precum pools on his stomach. 

“The one who makes him cum more gets sucked clean by the other,” Chan offers.

“The one who makes me cum more can cum in my mouth,” Felix adds. 

In that moment, Seungmin’s slow and methodical method is tossed out the window. He pulls the rest of the toy out quickly, earning him the sharpest and most broken noise from Felix. 

In an almost unsettling unity, he and Chan answer at the same time, “deal.” 

Of course, a wager made in haste is a wager made without clear rules. Seungmin presses the toy back against Felix’s hole, angling for  _ that  _ spot. He reinserts and slowly pulls the beads out a few times in rapid succession. 

“Oh Seungmin.” 

Chan continues to play with Felix’s cock, teasing the head before changing tactics. Seungmin’s commands too much of the attention, and he has no choice but to wrestle it back by taking Felix in his mouth. 

“Chan, so--so good.” Felix’s fingers disappear into curly dark hair. 

It’s indication for Seungmin to change tactics too. Felix may like the sensation of the toy, but Seungmin knows that he loves,  _ loves  _ the feeling of his fingers inside of him more. Long and slender, he can fit so many inside of Felix, and always hit the right spot. 

Coating his fingers with more lubricant, he pulls the beads out one last time, and replaces them with his fingers. Making Felix cum, making sure that he’s worked open and ready for them,  _ winning, winning against Chan,  _ all those motivations clash inside of him and manifest in the insistent curl of his fingers against Felix’s walls. 

Felix is warm, and wet, and tight, and he wants him  _ so badly.  _

The effect is almost instant. Felix’s body tenses. His mouth falls open, unable to articulate his bliss. 

“You gonna cum for us baby?” Chan murmurs against his cock.

“S-s, Ch-” like he wants to beg for them both at the same time, but can’t. 

“Hm?” Seungmin wants an answer. 

“So good. I’m gonna--” 

Seungmin knows its happening without Felix’s announcement. He can feel him draw up tight around his fingers. Seungmin fingers him through it, rubbing at that  _ same  _ spot. Using his thumb to press against his perienium. His gaze drifts from Felix’s blissed out expression to Chan’s full lips pulled tight around his cock and the satisfied smirk on his face when he pulls off. 

Chan’s throat bobs when he swallows their husband’s cum. 

Felix only needs seconds, not minutes, before he’s ready to go again. They fill in that fleeting moment with more kisses: the sticky, the stolen, the open mouthed sighs, and they devour each one greedily. Felix’s cock stays hard, so they fill in that fleeting moment with whisper soft touches, cautious caresses, all of it teetering on pleasure and overstimulation. 

“What’s next Felix?” Chan asks; that’s one way of putting it. 

“Who’s first Felix?” Seungmin asks; that’s another way of putting it. 

Felix looks at them both through half lidded eyes, but even his long lashes cannot conceal the dark, tempestuous desire there. “Seungmin, you’ve done so well.” 

Seungmin flushes warm underneath the praise. 

“Can you wait for me just a little longer?” Felix’s words feel like a splash of cold water after a nice warm bath. His throat feels tight. “I’ll make it special.” But he has to say  _ something  _ because this isn’t about him. Not tonight. Whatever Felix wants. Whatever. “I promise. I’ll make it good. I’ll--.” 

“Yeah.” Seungmin tilts Felix’s Chin and captures his mouth in  _ another  _ kiss. “Save the best for last. Right?” 

“Right.” 

“You want me first?” Chan asks. 

Felix nods. 

With shaky legs, Felix rolls onto his knees. With a predatory glimmer in his eyes, he crawls on all fours across the immense bed towards Chan. His hole wet, shining, and framed by pink gauze, Seungmin is reminded,  _ he did that.  _

It’s something to be proud of. Seungmin finds the vial of lubricant between the sheets. “Let me help,” and drizzles the viscous liquid all over Chan’s cock. 

“Thank you.” 

Seungmin watches, with both pride and envy. He watches someone he’d almost consider a friend, guide his cock, inside of his husband. He watches his husband, the only person he’s ever been with, coax himself down slowly onto someone else’s cock. 

Yes, for a moment, all he can do is watch. 

“Easy,” Chan whispers to Felix, but lets him impale himself nevertheless. It’s a feeling that Seungmin knows well, the need to protect and the desire to lose himself fully in Felix. 

After a moment of being fully seated, Felix rocks against Chan in a few shallow, experimental thrusts. Then, he begins to move in earnest. The tip of Chan’s cock catches at Felix’s puffy pink rim. In perfect parallel he watches the rosy transparent gossamer of Felix's robe rise and fall as it's rucked up over his hips and allowed to fall. Each time Felix impales himself on Chan's cock Chan rolls his hips upward to meet him.

In that moment, he understands why Felix chose him. He does not treat the prince like delicate porcelain. The tips of his fingers dig into, and threaten to bruise, the supple skin at his hips. He fucks Felix in a way that is powerful, but controlled, focusing on impact, making sure that he goes deep, instead of going too fast, potentially hurting him. 

“Ah, Chan.” 

Chan kisses his neck and his chest while bouncing him on his cock. 

“Ah. S’good.” 

They look good together, and it makes Seungmin’s already straining cock twitch. Makes him furtively stroke himself, once, twice, but not more. 

“It’s good for you?” Chan sounds more collected than Felix, but the faint hitch in his breath is undeniable. “You wanna cum on my cock?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Seungmin wants to touch you first.” 

It’s nice of Chan to include him. He’s not certain if he’d be able to do the same. But Chan’s words, and the sidelong glance that he gives him, unsticks Seungmin from his place on the bed and for that he is grateful. He closes the short distance between them. 

“And I wanna fuck you for real now. Okay?” 

Another muffled, broken, “uh-huh.” 

Chan’s hand sneaks beneath the collar of Felix’s thin robe, drags the fabric down his shoulders. Seungmin pulls it the rest of the way off of Felix, finally leaving him naked. 

And once Seungmin starts touching, it’s hard to stop. He counts the divots in Felix’s spine, and circles his thumbs in the dimples of his back. Traces his swollen pink rim, his fingers brushing against Chan’s cock as he does it. 

“Okay,” Chan says like he’s giving Felix permission to cum. Cants his hips up off the bed, fucking Felix deeper still. Then, he grabs onto Felix’s shoulders and switches their positions so that Felix lies on his back with Chan on top. 

But Chan is true to his word. He doesn’t drape himself fully over Felix’s body as he must surely want to do, but holds onto his hips and supports the small of his back. 

It’s easy for Seungmin to wrap his hand around Felix’s cock and let him fuck up into his palm. 

It’s easy for Seungmin’s musings to get lost in the bodily sound of skin slapping against skin as Chan fucks Felix deep, and the syncopated sound of the three of them lost in pleasure. So easy, that Felix’s next orgasm seems to come on suddenly. A sharp whimper is the only thing that warns Seungmin, followed by an abundance of milky white fluid in his hand. 

“You good?” Seungmin asks a completely fucked out Felix. 

Felix fitfully tousles his head against the bed until his hair is frizzy and unruly. His sleepy expression melts into a blissed out smile. Meekly, he flashes Seungmin a thumbs up. “I’m good.” 

Chan pulls out, but doesn’t move from between Felix’s legs. Seungmin can only catch a glimpse of Felix’s used hole. “I don’t wanna stop going.” 

“C’mon, let me have my turn. It’s only fair.” Seungmin encroaches on Chan’s space, holds Felix’s leg against his chest, and nudges the tip of his cock inside. At such an awkward angle that’s all that he can manage. Faced with everything that he’s wanted, and not nearly enough, Seungmin sounds like he’s begging. 

His cock slides out, and Chan’s slides back in. Somewhere the whining stops, and it becomes something like a game. Slide in, get a little bit more of Felix, slide out, as Chan nudges against Felix’s hole. 

“Ah, that can’t be fun for either of you.” 

“I don’t know, we do get to tease you,” and perhaps for that reason alone he hasn’t demanded that Chan return to him what is his. Seungmin rolls his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of Felix. 

“Just when it starts to feel good you guys--   


To prove a point, Seungmin pulls out, letting Chan back in. 

“Switch.” Felix makes an exasperated sigh. “Okay, okay, okay--enough. Seungmin. It’s Seungmin’s turn.” 

Seungmin feels giddy when Felix asks for it. “What if we did it on your stomach?” 

“Yeah,” Felix agrees, “Yeah, that’s always good,” rolling onto his stomach, prone. 

Seungmin of course has ulterior motives. He wants to see, really see Felix’s hole. Because he’s seen it before when they’ve gone multiple rounds, puffy and red, but never, but never like this. With just the slightest of gape, Felix’s hole is open and ready, red and used. 

“He looks sexy like this, huh?” He need not answer Chan, they both know the answer. 

He should get more lube but--Saliva pools in his mouth. Instinctual greed takes over, and he commits a half dozen or more acts of treason by spitting into the crown prince’s hole. 

And he just can’t help himself. Spreading Felix’s cheeks further, he buries his face in between. Greedily lapping at Felix’s used hole as if he sought to soothe the tender skin that he looked so forward to abusing. 

“Seungmin--” 

He does this to Felix often enough, but  _ this  _ seems to make taboo traverse into something forbidden. 

“Seungmin--” 

The taste of Felix on his mouth is something that he cannot get enough of. Not until he’s wet and sloppy and somehow more ruined. 

“Seungmin!” Frustration tinges Felix’s voice now, and it’s the only thing that gets him to stop. 

Felix looks at him over his shoulder. Eyes wide, lips trapped between his teeth, skin flush, he looks guilty. As if his words were too harsh for Seungmin and he regretted scolding him. “Fuck me please?” 

It’s nice to be asked, especially after being told what to do. “As you wish prince.” 

Seungmin lines himself up with Felix’s hole. Chan pours more lube down Felix’s crack and across his cock making them filthy slippery. Then, at long last, he pushes inside. Properly inside, wholly inside, deeply inside. Inside Felix. Inside his husband. 

It  _ still  _ feels distinctly Felix when he fucks inside. Warm, and wet, and even the slightest movement earns him a whimper or moan because Felix is always  _ always  _ so sensitive. But the sensation is also markedly different. Felix’s body doesn’t seem to fight him with the vice grip that he’s so used to. He loves that sensation, impossibly tight, like it’s just as overwhelming for Felix as it is for him. Seungmin soon finds that he loves this sensation too. Felix’s body doesn’t just feel accommodating, it feels hungry. Desperate to pull him in and take the shape of his cock now that Chan, who is undoubtedly larger than him, is gone. 

He has to wonder if Felix’s choice to fuck Chan first was purposeful. Like maybe he wanted to give him this feeling. Felix is selfless, at times to a fault. 

“I’m good Seungmin.” But the breathiness in his voice, the teardrops that dot the corner of his eyes like decorative jewelry say otherwise. Tell him that he’s right on the brink in the only way that Felix can teeter on the edge between desperation and overstimulation. 

Ah, perhaps now isn’t the time to wax poetic about his husband. “Okay.” Seungmin pulls back watching his cock slide  _ almost  _ all the way out. The crown of his cock catching on Felix’s rim before he’s pulled back inside. 

Felix  _ whines.  _

“It’s a lot huh?” Chan asks him, bending low on the mattress to kiss the teardrops away from his husband's face. “Worth the wait?” Chan breaks gaze with Felix to look at  _ him.  _

And although he waited  _ so long, too long  _ to have Felix, as badly as he  _ wants  _ to go harder, go deeper, he understands that he can’t. Not right away. So he lets the rhythm build between them slowly. Shallow thrusts that make Felix want more, make him push his ass up against his cock. He interrupts this with longer, deeper strokes that make him stutter and gasp. 

Seungmin grabs the firm flesh of Felix’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and then pushing them back together and watching his cock sink between. Notices just how perfectly his thumbs fit in the small divots at the small of Felix’s back. Absolutely, without question, worth the wait. 

“Really worth it,” Felix sighs. 

It’s enough to almost make him cum right then and there. 

“He’s so good Chan.” 

But Seungmin contains himself. He wants to, no needs to make Felix cum on his cock. Needs to keep things going. Needs to understand the feeling that this evokes in him, seeing Felix praise him while playing with Chan’s cock. 

“You gonna cum for him?” 

Felix responds with another whine. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get you there.” Chan pushes his sweat slicked hair back from his face. Continues to kiss him, on the cheeks and his forehead before returning to his mouth. 

In stark contrast to Chan’s tenderness, Seungmin quickens the pace, unconsciously snapping his hips faster. Drowning out their pillow talk with the visceral sound of skin slapping against skin. Hard, and deep, and fast, and all the things he’d admonish  _ any  _ of them for if they treated Felix the same way. 

“Seungmin,” his name on Felix’s tongue sounds so good. “Seungmin,” and makes him feel needed. “Seungmin,” offset by the staccato sounds of their bodies. “I’m close. I’m really close.” 

“Seungmin,” Chan’s voice rings out loud and clear above the cacophony. “Pick him up,” Chan gestures to Felix’s shoulders. “Yeah?” 

“Hm,” he grunts in response. He helps guide Felix up onto his knees, with arched back. Thrusts into him this way a few times greedily. Then, as Chan instructed, loops his hands underneath Felix’s arms and guides him up slowly, so that he stands on his knees. 

Slick and glistening with sweat, he leans back against Seungmin’s body. Head resting in the crook of his neck, Felix leans back and steals a kiss. Seungmin’s own lips are kiss sore. He cannot imagine how Felix’s feel. 

Chan takes Felix into his hand once more.

Not content to be outdone, Seungmin joins him. Together they jerk Felix off in messy, disjointed movements. 

“C’mon one more.” 

“One more,” Felix agrees. “God I love you both so much.” 

“We love you too,” Seungmin husks into his ear and bites on his neck. 

That’s all it takes. Where Felix hung on the edge for what felt like so long that last time, four little words is all that it takes. He spills across Chan’s hand and his chest in powerful spurts. Like he hadn’t cum at all. 

And he understands what Chan meant. He doesn’t want to pull out. Not yet. Not when he’s close too. 

But Felix is done. His cock, finally spent, grows softer in his hand. He reaches between them to push Seungmin away, “too much.” 

“Ah, sorry,” grabs himself by the base and pulls out slowly. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Felix huffs. “Kind of. No one said you couldn’t cum.” 

“Before you?” Chan scoffs. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“You ruined your bet too,” Felix notes. At this point, he’s all but melted into the bed. 

He and Chan both palm their aching cocks. “Huh?” 

“You were both all over me. Every time. If anything, it’s a draw.” 

“What do we do then?” He doesn’t really care, and he assumes that Chan doesn’t really care either. He just wants to cum. 

Felix’s response is simple, and even now, so fucked out his knees would probably buckle if he rose from bed right now, he’s unapologetically wanton. Lazily, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out ever so slightly. Pink raspberry interrupting the darker merlot of his lips. 

Together, he and Chan kneel over their husband. Palming himself soon shifts into crudely fucking his own hand. He wants this so badly.  _ Close.  _ So close. 

Then a firm, rough hand pushes his own away and envelops his cock. 

And not to be outdone, he takes Chan into his own hand. And then they’re kissing for the sake of kissing. For the sake of feeling whole. 

Just like that, he’s pulsing in Chan’s hand, and Chan in his. On and on, in endless bursts that reflect just how much they neglected their own needs for Felix.

To see the crown prince so disheveled. His lips and tongue, his cheeks, and even a stray strand on his nose, all covered in their cum. Never before has something so obscene looked so beautiful, so worthy of reverence. 

It makes him want to go another round. 

And if he knows his husband, as he’d like to believe that he does, he’s almost certain that after a short nap and a few mouthfuls of leftover trifle, he will. 

After all, he’s insatiable, and he and Chan have a very hard time telling him no. 

* * *

The next time he sees Chan, he’s out in the gardens looking for Felix. Yes, his heart aches for his husband, and he looks forward to finding him. But, some might say that the problem at hand is more important than matters of the heart. The crown prince’s signature is missing from the latest addendum to the treaty they’ve had with  _ Armhag  _ for the last five centuries and it’s set to  _ expire  _ today. 

Seungmin brisks past Hyunjin, his long limbs sprawled out luxuriously upon the grass, his head in Han’s lap. Looks in all directions making sure that he unseen before he jumps over a decorative fence instead of taking the time to walk all the way around to the gate. On the other side of the golden willow wall, is a sight that almost takes his breath away. 

In the center of the wildflower garden, one of the few places here that are not under the constant, scrutinous care of the groundskeeper, wildflowers spill out of their beds. Butterflies, float through the air, flit about, land, and drink nectar. 

Felix and Chan, framed between delicate petals and delicate wings, are an awe inspiring sight indeed. Chan looks down at Felix with nothing but warmth in his expression. He holds both of Felix’s hands. 

Such a stark contrast to when he last saw Chan. 

“There he is. You can ask him yourself,” are the first ominous words Seungmin hears of their conversation. Spoken by Felix, he should be reassured but…

“Ah, no-oh,” Chan complains. 

“Seungmin, Chan wants to--” 

“Can it wait? Five centuries of peace and trade are about to be disrupted because this got lost at the bottom of the stack of papers on your desk.” Seungmin waves the treaty around as if it were a cheap brochure. 

“Oh yeah!” Quickly, Felix breaks from Chan and glides over to him. He scrawls across the document with the fountain pen that Seungmin brought. “You’ll add the seal later?” 

“Of course I’ll add the seal later.” 

“Great.” Felix pecks him abruptly on the mouth. “I have to go I have a--”

“Meeting with the head of the interior. I know,” but it doesn’t stop Seungmin from stealing another kiss. 

“Yeah,” Felix responds. “Go talk to Chan,” and then he starts walking quickly back toward the palace. Calling over his shoulder, “that’s an executive order.” 

Seungmin, as he so often does, does as he’s told. With the treaty signed, it gets folded and stuffed into his shirt pocket, also not unlike a cheap flier. With his hands stuffed into his pants pockets, he approaches Chan. 

He recognizes several species of butterfly specifically: monarchs, viceroys, swallowtails. They land on jewel toned flowers. When they drink, open and expose their wide painted wings. 

Is that what he and Chan do now? Expose themselves? Where are their wide, painted wings? 

“You wanted to speak with me about something? Felix seems to think so.” 

“Yeah-uh.” And it's strange seeing Chan, suave and confident, trip over his own words. Seungmin wonders if it’s something private, something that he doesn’t let others see. Well, others that  _ aren’t  _ Felix. “You know, he’s seeing Minho tonight.” 

“Yeah I know.” 

“I’d hoped. I was wondering. Maybe--I still owe you a drink.” 

Color dusts Seungmin’s face. There’s an implication there, one that may have made him angry before, but feels exciting  _ now _ . “I still have some meade left from when the president of the national bee keepers union came to visit. We wouldn’t even need to leave the grounds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> New tropes. yay. 
> 
> Twit: @missbluniverse


End file.
